Schism
by Frawley
Summary: When a former victim comes after Spike looking for vengeance, Buffy is forced to make some tough decisions.
1. Teaser

Title: Schism   
Author: Frawley   
Date: 1st September 2001. 

Category: Script Format, Post-Resurrection, Season Six.   
Spoilers: Minor, but up till and including "The Gift". 

Summary: When a former victim comes after Spike looking for vengeance, Buffy is forced to make some tough decisions. "Schism" is set sometime in season six, after the return of Buffy and (presumably) once everything is back to as normal as Sunnydale ever gets. 

Comments: Written as the script of a possible Buffy episode (and thus approaching one hour in length). Forgive my butchering of Romanian, Latin, and German in this one. Inspired by the work of the REAL Mutant Enemy staff, and the thoughtful posting of shooting scripts by the team at The Buffy Shooting Script Site (http://www.mustreadtv.com/buffyscripts/). May that site rest in peace. 

Disclaimer: Joss owns most of it, I lay claim to the scraps. FOX can sod off 

*** FANFICTION.NET UPDATE: "Schism" was originally scripted over the summer (of 2001) and finished up in September... at which time it was posted on my website (http://frawley.cjb.net). It was written before the season ever started, but meant to be a standalone episode (although the ending is a bit of a cliffhanger). It doesn't really contradict anything thus far... Buffy and Spike relationship stuff is kept to a minimum, but there is something between them (no mention of "the sex")... Willow & Tara are together... which is maybe the main thing that is off. Giles is still around in this one... so I consider it set before "Tabula Rasa", except the ending might make it a little AU. I was simply yearning for some standalone stories, as the end of season five (and thus far most of season six) has been pretty linear. 

In a very minor way, it links to "Maleficium", another fic I've done in script format, which is available on my webpage (and hopefully on fanfiction.net soon). 

* * *

SCHISM – by Frawley

* * *

**TEASER**

EXT. GRAVEYARD – NIGHT 

The scene opens from above as two figures eloquently dressed in dark colors face each other from opposite sides of a FRESH, UNMARKED GRAVE. The dirt is heaped, creating a low, curved mound. One – EMILY – is clearly a middle-aged female, the other – GREGOR – a twenty-something male with an air of innocence about him. Both are kneeling and are surrounded by several flickering CANDLES, while a larger candle rests between them. Emily is preparing some form of ceremony, sprinkling several unknown, colorful powders over the grave. 

ON GREGOR who is fidgeting nervously. 

GREGOR   
What exactly is it I'm to do, Emily?   
I mean… when do I… 

ON EMILY who is somewhat distracted by her task. 

EMILY   
Quiet. Wait. You'll Know.   
(Pause, then softly)   
I'll let you know. 

WIDEN and pull back to the foot of the grave, capturing both of them. 

GREGOR   
(Quietly, but obviously stressed)   
But Em… 

Emily silences him with a glance, then returns to her preparations. 

EMILY   
A face nu a permite art.hot. mort a umbla,   
Lini'te   
(Romanian, roughly, "Let not the dead wander forever,   
unheard") 

A WIND with no apparent source rises with these words, and EXTINGUISHES the candles save the one centered in the grave. From a LEATHER POUCH beside her, Emily withdraws a ceremonial DAGGER with an ornamental hilt, and waves it twice through the flame. 

EMILY   
Gregor. Your time to shine, cousin. 

GREGOR   
She'd be pleased? 

EMILY   
Oh Yes. Most Certainly. She'd be pleased. 

With this both rise, and Gregor comes to the foot of the grave, where he again kneels. Emily stands above him, one hand grasping something around her neck – a NECKLACE, only the chain of which is seen. Whatever hangs from it is hidden by Emily's hand. The other hand clutches the dagger tight. The horrific act that is about to unfold is obvious. 

EMILY   
înãuntru ei memorie.   
(Romanian; "In her memory") 

Her hand glides across his throat in a swift motion, and the former Gregor falls face first lifelessly on top of the fresh grave. After a moment, his body begins SINKING INTO THE DIRT, until nothing can be seen of him. Seconds later, the ground lets loose a low tremble, and it is apparent that something else is now ARISING from the grave. 

EXT. GRAVEYARD – NIGHT 

CLOSE ON 

Emily's legs as she walks briskly towards SPIKE'S CRYPT. Her gown flows about her, almost as thin as air. TRACKING HER, We see Emily from the P.O.V. of whatever was raised from the grave, as it follows her. It's about knee-high from the look of things. 

WIDEN to see the exterior of Spike's Crypt. Emily raises her hand, and with a slight PUSHING MOTION, palm forward, the door opens – yet she's still ten feet away. 

INT. – SPIKE'S CRYPT – NIGHT 

TIGHT ON Spike's face, looking somewhat more pissed off than usual. 

WIDEN to see him climbing up through the trap door to the tomb beneath his crypt, holding something – a BROOM and DUST PAN. Apparently, Vampires do clean now and then. He pitches both off to the side. 

To SPIKE'S P.O.V. 

SPIKE   
Bah.   
(Coughs) 

SPIKE   
(To himself, seeing the door to the crypt open)   
Now I don't recall leaving the bloody door-- 

Suddenly he's TACKLED from the side and his body is flung off-screen. When the camera finds him, something is straddling him – and it's not the form of an undead Gregor or anything close. It's a SPIDER of some sort, only it's the size of a large dog, and its legs are busy maneuvering Spike as it wraps him in webbing despite the Vampire's struggles and screams. 

REVERSE ANGLE. From the doorway, Emily watches approvingly. 

CLOSE ON Spike. The Spider now has him pinned in the corner with webbing. It backs of into the darkness of the Crypt. For once, the Vamp has an honest look of terror on his face. 

WIDEN and focus on Emily. We now see that on her necklace hangs a SILVER AMULET in the shape of an ARACHNID. This she strokes briefly as she approaches Spike. 

EMILY   
(With a grim smile)   
So wonderful to see you again, William. A pleasant   
surprise that I might find you haunting this quaint little   
village. I've sought after you for a long time. 

SPIKE   
Do I know you?   
(Thinks about it)   
I know you. 

EMILY   
You remember. How touching. 

SPIKE   
Look, about- 

EMILY   
(Cutting him off) 

This world's just full of marvels, isn't it William?   
You're one of them, Nosferatu. So is my pet. A marvel   
to rival even your bloody reign. 

SPIKE   
Pet?   
Interesting choice of pets love. Myself, I'd prefer   
something in the way of a fish. No so needy.   
Or nasty. 

EMILY   
Not at all. They're both concerned with one thing.   
(beat)   
Being fed. 

BLACK OUT. 

**END OF TEASER**


	2. Act One

* * *

**ACT ONE**

INT. STORAGE ROOM - DAY 

Wooden shelves stocked with jars and paper packages - contents unknown - line the room from end to end. This storage room, featuring crumbling brick walls, would look out of place in any modern home. Which is fine, since this is no modern home. A huddled group of FRIGHTENED REFUGES - maybe six or eight - clutch each other in the center of the room, which has seen better days. They are Gypsies. 

The lone window is boarded, but enough sun peaks through to let us know that MORNING is on its way. We see all this from behind a row of the aforementioned jars - dusty, filled with yellowish liquid - ancient preserves? 

Outside, an EXPLOSION sends shockwaves great enough to rock the entire room and knock contents off the shelves. We're in France, during the Second World War. 

CLOSE on Spike - lighting a cigarette. He's watching the huddled group carefully. 

WIDEN to reveal him wearing a German military uniform. His jumping sides goes a long way back. Beside him, on a bench, is a long brown robe. 

SPIKE   
Like choosing a lobster. 

Various moans and bits of consoling drift up from the mass. 

SPIKE   
Any volunteers? Anyone want to do   
the brave, honorable thing and take   
one for the team? No? 

Receiving no answer, he walks purposefully into their midst, and hauls out a terrified young woman. 

SPIKE   
Right then. 

CLOSE ON Spike and the woman together as he puts on his 'game face'. 

YOUNG WOMAN   
No! Please! My Family- 

SPIKE   
Will miss you then move on.   
It's the way of things, precious.   
Besides which, there's an   
awful big war goin' down   
outside. They'll need a good   
bit of luck just to make it   
through - and, well, your line   
doesn't strike me as the lucky type.   
(Off the huddled mass)   
What with your imminent death and all. 

The others hide their eyes while Spike drinks. Only one fails to do this - EMILY, in the middle, who looks exactly as we saw her in the present. Apparently, she never aged a day. She glares at Spike the entire time. 

Spike lets the body drop to the floor moments later, limp as a rag doll. 

SMASH CUT TO: 

The DOOR of the storage room, which BURSTS OPEN, and GERMAN TROOPS flood into the room, making a fair bit of noise - boots stomping, equipment rattling. One, of some rank since he's in charge, addresses Spike curtly in German, then repeats himself in English. 

SOLDIER   
Wer sie sind? 

No response. 

SOLDIER   
Who are they? 

SPIKE   
Well, that's right. I might work   
for you blokes but I'm not about the   
learn the bloody language. 

SOLDIER   
Who are they? 

SPIKE   
Gypsies.   
(Off the dead woman)   
That one had the nerve to slap me.   
Jabbed her with my knife - musta done her   
in I guess. 

One of the other soldiers examines the woman and her throat, looking at Spike unbelievingly. He takes a quick pulse. 

SECOND SOLDIER   
(Looks up, and in strained English)   
She's dead. 

SOLDIER   
(To Spike)   
And what am I to do with the rest of   
them, this close to the front? 

ON SPIKE, who considers this for less than a second. 

SPIKE   
Not my problem.   
But if you want my suggestion   
(beat)   
Spare no quarter. 

Putting on the robe and covering himself with the hood, Spike exits, leaving the Gypsies at the mercy of the Germans. 

FADE TO: 

INT. SPIKE'S CRYPT - NIGHT 

Emily and the Spider demon are nowhere to be seen. Spike remains cocooned in the corner. He appears unconscious, then all at once comes to with a start, struggling to break free. 

SPIKE   
(Failing to break loose)   
DAMNIT! 

Without warning, the demon returns, crawling down the wall from ABOVE Spike. 

CLOSE ON the Spider demon. Spike's REFLECTION can be seen in its blood red eyes. There's no notion as to WHY he reflects in its eyes – he just does. Its fangs, dripping with venom, look hideously oversized. Each has a serrated edge. It's legs are long, covered in short hairs. 

WIDEN to include Spike, staring back at it. Again, there's honest terror in the look. Venom drips onto his forehead, and flows down over his eyes. The skin beneath SMOKES - the venom is acidic. 

SPIKE   
(Whispered)   
Oh God. 

Only the demon RETREATS, after a moment, apparently not quite ready to feast on its victim. It withdraws into the tomb below, through the TRAP DOOR. 

SPIKE   
(half-heartedly)   
Not quite appetizing enough for ya, huh?   
Can't face a real meal?   
Well. 

To SPIKE'S P.O.V., where we now see a finger appear in the crack of the open crypt door, then four more. An arm follows, pushing the door open. 

SPIKE   
Call your dog off already, Lady.   
Whatever you want- 

DAWN   
(Off-screen)   
I got a puppy? 

REVERSE ANGLE to reveal DAWN, as she takes in the scene before her. 

DAWN   
Ok, something's not right, and   
I don't mean a Vampire's Lair is   
looking surprisingly tidy.   
(To Spike)   
What the hell happened to you? 

SPIKE   
Hush, or you'll make   
a quick snack for a nightmare   
reject. Get   
me out of here, and do it quietly. If   
you can weaken these... bonds... 

Dawn examines the webbing holding Spike in place. He's pretty much cocooned from the shoulders down. 

DAWN   
Eww. I can't even begin to   
state how gross- 

SPIKE   
(Cutting her off in a whisper)   
Hurry! 

Looking around momentarily, Dawn leaps into action, grabbing the only tool she can find - the BROOM Spike tossed aside earlier. Using it first as a lever, she tries to pry the webbing away from the wall. The broom then SNAPS, leaving her with a pointy stake. 

SPIKE   
(Off Dawn, as she uses the stake to saw through webbing)   
Watch where you point that thing. 

From over Dawn's shoulder as she prods and pokes and saws through the web, we see a number of web 'strings' tear - and with that Spike is able to push off against the wall and break free. 

DAWN   
HA! And might I add, Ta-Daa! 

SPIKE   
Nice work in a pinch, niblet. 

DAWN   
And my reward? 

SPIKE   
(Places a hand on her shoulder)   
Thanks.   
Now lets make with the fleeing. 

They beat a hasty retreat out the Crypt door, Spike slamming it behind them as two SPINDLY LEGS push out from the trap door to the tomb. 

INT. MAGIC BOX - NIGHT 

Open on ANYA, XANDER, and WILLOW grouped around the table in the Magic Shop. It looks like they're in research mode, with many a book piled around, but in reality... 

ANYA   
(mid-conversation)   
... and Marbrenner & Kelsap - they're twin   
gods of strength - they'll need their   
own table - being giant trolls and   
all - maybe we shouldn't invite Miikken.   
She is the goddess of misfortune - well   
to a small band of insane followers - but   
after all, misfortune, wedding. Probably   
not a good mix... 

They're in wedding planning mode. Or at least Anya is. Willow seems disinterested, Xander seems mollified. 

XANDER   
Please tell me you're not considering   
inviting demons to our wedding.   
Pretty please. 

ANYA   
(somewhat oblivious)   
Then again, she did invite me to hers. It was so   
lavish - a virgin sacrificed in honor of each guest. 

WILLOW   
A sad day for virgin-y types then. 

ANYA   
Sad day? No, it was really quite   
magnificent. Oh. Sad day for   
virgins. Well, we needn't go   
to that extreme. Maybe just a   
few hundred guests.   
And no sacrifices. 

Xander at this point is looking queasy and lets out a low groan. 

WILLOW   
Maybe you should stick to   
something small. Quaint.   
Intimate, with friends. 

Xander finally finds some relief. 

XANDER   
Smallish is good. I'm definitely down   
with the small stuff. 

ANYA   
(re: Xander)   
I suppose. Men. Spend centuries torturing   
the gender and still the most fearful words in   
the male vocabulary are 'commitment',   
'wedding', and 'marriage'. 

XANDER   
I'm not afraid. My idea, remember? 

They share a loving glance, heightened by Xander's next comment: 

XANDER   
I just want it to be perfect. I rarely   
manage perfection, this is the one   
time I can pull it off. 

ANYA   
Perfection is fine with me. 

WILLOW   
It's all just planning right?   
You've got all kinds of time. 

ANYA   
Yes. Unless we don't. 

Xander and Willow exchange puzzled looks. 

ON ANYA, as she suddenly rushes into speech. 

ANYA   
We could Elope!   
We can do it tomorrow.   
Drive to that Las Vegas place.   
Have the service performed by an   
Elvis imposter. 

WILLOW   
Impersonator. 

ANYA   
Whatever.   
Then have wild sex   
in a seedy motel room. 

WILLOW   
Ahh... 

XANDER   
I am also thinking "Ahh".   
(Re: Anya)   
No eloping. It's going to be perfect. 

Anya does the wistful sigh thing as TARA enters the Magic Box and overhears Xander's last comment. 

TARA   
What's perfect? 

WILLOW   
You. 

ANYA   
Our wedding. It will be, I mean. 

TARA   
Of course it will! Any idea as to the date of   
the big day? 

XANDER   
Working on that. So far, we've ruled   
out tomorrow. 

TARA   
Good start. 

CUT TO the door, as it bursts open to reveal SPIKE, flustered, still peeling webbing from his clothes and face, followed by DAWN, who is much more conserved. 

ANYA   
Why won't any real customers   
come in? 

WILLOW   
Because you're closed for   
the night? 

ANYA   
Oh. Makes sense. 

XANDER   
Woah. Spike. Having a "There's Something   
About Mary" moment? 

SPIKE   
Cram it commitment boy. 

ON Anya, who actually BEAMS at the commitment comment. 

XANDER   
Peroxide experiment gone   
horribly wrong then? 

Spike is STILL peeling webbing off and actually TWISTS AROUND in a CIRCLE trying to accomplish the task. 

DAWN   
He was babbling about some   
demon the whole way over here. 

XANDER   
Might I remind you that he's a demon? 

DAWN   
I don't think he's petrified of himself. 

SPIKE   
Hey! I'm not petrified, and I wasn't babbling.   
I was... excited. No need to tarnish the rep.   
Just wanted to warn the slayer that   
some big nasty wandered its way   
into town. 

Spike scans the room and notices Buffy isn't there. 

SPIKE   
Where's she at anyhow? 

BUFFY   
(Off screen)   
Behind you. 

As Buffy walks into the frame, Spike nearly jumps out of his corpse. 

SPIKE   
YA! Right. Found you. 

BUFFY   
So what's with the hub and the bub? 

SPIKE   
My crypt's been infested. 

DAWN   
By a demon 

XANDER   
Yet again I feel I must mention the fact that   
Spike's a demon! 

SPIKE   
One who isn't looking for a roomie.   
This is a nasty little… err big… bugger.   
Not your garden variety horny, slimy,   
fang filled type.   
(Off Dawn)   
If the little bit hadn't come calling… 

BUFFY   
Dawn?   
(re: Dawn)   
You were in the graveyard? Alone? At night?   
You're like, meals on wheels for Vampires. 

Dawn has no response, but Willow chimes in. 

WILLOW   
More like meals on feet… 

DAWN   
I had a history project. 

BUFFY   
On America's best places to be   
eaten by monsters? 

DAWN   
On turn of the century Europe. The last century. I thought   
Spike might have some info, you know, being there   
and all that. 

SPIKE   
Hell, I'm a talking library book now.   
(to the rest of the group)   
Can we get back on track now? Big demon, hairy, nasty.   
Did I mention eight legs? 

WILLOW   
Arachni-demon?   
Yuck. 

Tara moves beside Willow. 

TARA   
And Eww. 

BUFFY   
It's a big hairy Spider?   
Yuck and Eww doesn't begin to   
cover it. 

SPIKE   
Now here's why you're the leader. 

XANDER   
Ok, so some big spider spun its   
web in your crypt. What's that got to do   
with us? Just set off a giant bug-bomb   
or something. 

SPIKE   
Don't think that'll cut it mate. 

BUFFY   
Demons are never that simple.   
If they were, I'd have more   
time at the beach. 

XANDER   
I still don't get what this has   
to do with us. 

SPIKE   
In the demon killing business,   
aren't ya? 

BUFFY   
Last I checked, I'm still the slayer.   
Not much of a business though. 

XANDER   
Paychecks few and far between.   
Closer to never. 

SPIKE   
Well what now. Carnage?   
The lot of us could do some   
serious damage… 

His eyes light up at this consideration. 

GILES   
(Off screen)   
Describe it again… 

As Giles climbs down the ladder from the more "precious" books, Spike again nearly jumps out of his skin. 

GILES   
A tad more specific this time. 

SPIKE   
Anyone ever tell you it's not a good idea to   
startle a vampire? 

XANDER   
Sound advice. 

BUFFY   
Getting soft on us, Spike? 

SPIKE   
Pfaw. 

ON SPIKE, who glares at her, but can't hold it, and his expression softens. 

GILES   
Description? 

SPIKE   
Big Spider, what more to it is there? 

GILES   
Several known types of demon take the form of   
arachnids. Perhaps with a full description, I could narrow it   
down. Find out how to kill it. Unless you're looking to   
take on a pet? 

SPIKE   
Hair, on the legs and torso.   
Legs looked a little too long for its   
body. Fast, powerful, had me   
hog-tied right quick. Didn't look like   
any bug I've ever seen. The eyes – blood red.   
Fangs. Serrated on one side,   
like a steak knife. 

GILES   
Ahhh… 

Giles retreats to his books while the gang have a bit of an awkward moment – they all know they owe Spike but not everyone is pleased about having to help exterminate a big bug in his lair. "Not everyone" does, of course, refer to Xander. 

SPIKE   
Right. So. What's the plan? Axes? Spears?   
A little hack, a little slash…   
Spears might work. Really big ones. 

BUFFY   
Plan is, we wait for Giles to figure out what it is.   
And what it wants. 

XANDER   
Maybe it wants lunch.   
(Re: Spike)   
That would be you. 

SPIKE   
I bet you're just thrilled. 

XANDER   
One less bloodsucker- 

SPIKE   
Bricklayer. 

BUFFY   
Enough! Both of you.   
What's with it between you guys? 

SPIKE   
He can never see the obvious! 

XANDER   
He's a bloodsucking vampire! 

SPIKE   
Yeah, well, that's obvious.   
(beat)   
Point is, this isn't about me. Not all of it.   
What it is, what it wants – your guess is as   
good as mine. It didn't eat or kill or have its way   
with me – and it had every bloody chance. You want it   
crawling up your waterspout, Harris? Or Buffy's?   
(glances at Anya)   
Making a snack of your bird? 

Spike pauses as Xander digests this final implication. 

SPIKE   
'sides which, I doubt it can tell   
good from evil… or evil from,   
well… less evil. 

Xander remains silenced by this. Spike is right. Demon is demon, and its their job to kill them. Well, most demons are demons. Spike is still playing his immunity chip. 

ON GILES, now rooted in a musty looking text. 

GILES   
Interesting. 

BUFFY   
What? 

GILES   
(looks up from the book)   
It would appear that Spike is its   
intended victim. More or less. 

SPIKE   
Preferably less mate.   
Lucky ol' Spike. So why didn't it off me?   
It like to play with its food? 

GILES   
You weren't appetizing enough. 

SPIKE   
Come again? 

XANDER   
Ouch. Though not as ouch   
as being eaten. But still ouch. 

BUFFY   
Just what is it? 

Giles hands Buffy the TEXT, which is open to a page describing the MOSOLOTH, and features a rough SKETCH of the beast. 

GILES   
A Mosoloth demon. It hosts features   
from several traditional arachnids found on the   
mortal plane, and is conjured onto this one by a raising   
ritual involving the sacrifice of a loved one. 

TARA   
Sacrifice? Of a loved one? Who would… 

GILES   
Someone willing. The one being sacrificed   
to raise the beast must be doing   
so willingly. The book is quite specific on that point. 

TARA   
That's horrible. 

GILES   
Indeed. Usually, the Mosoloth is brought   
forth to avenge the death of a lover or   
child. The partner or kin of the deceased   
gives up his or her life in exchange for   
the beast's services, and a third person   
controls it, although how that's done   
isn't clear in this text. Its sole purpose   
is vengeance, and the sorcerer or witch   
who raises the beast may have it seek   
out whomever they see fit. 

SPIKE   
Back to the bit about me not   
being appetizing… 

XANDER   
Yeah, why's Spike still alive?   
Err… undead? 

GILES   
The demon must feed – for the   
Mosoloth, this means Vampires. It   
captures those whom have recently fed,   
and drains them of the blood so recently stolen.   
Once the vampire is nearly completely dry, the   
demon employs its fangs, decapitating the vamp.   
(re: Spike)   
I suppose you hadn't fed, thus the Mosoloth   
ensnared you but wasn't able to drink. 

SPIKE   
Fridge was bare. Twas just on my way to the   
hospy for fresh supplies. 

GILES   
Lucky for you. Unlucky for other Vamps   
in the vicinity. And humans. Should vampires   
be in short supply, the Mosoloth will settle for fresh human   
blood to replenish its energy. 

BUFFY   
This gets better and better. 

SPIKE   
So how do we kill it? 

GILES   
According to the text, one of two ways –   
multiple wounds to the abdomen will eventually   
break one of several glands which contain an acidic   
substance fatal to the beast – but also to anyone   
near it. The acid can spray in an   
arc of several feet. 

BUFFY   
Killing or injuring all those around it. 

GILES   
Yes. It's a self-destruct mechanism. One of   
few found in nature… if you consider demons to be   
part of nature. It's actually quite fascinating. The   
abdomen is heavily plated however. Additionally, the   
beast will continue to grow as it feeds. 

BUFFY   
Fascinating. Right.   
It feeds on vampires and is living in Spike's   
crypt. The murky crystal ball is getting nice   
and clear now. Graveyard. Lots of fresh   
vamps, newly born into undead-ness. They'll   
feed quick, it'll have a feast. Plus any unlucky   
humans picnicking in the graveyard   
get to be dessert. 

DAWN   
And it'll be all huge by the time we need to kill it. 

This startles everyone. They'd forgotten Dawn was there. 

DAWN   
Well Giles said it will keep growing… 

GILES   
Yes, and the book doesn't say   
till when. 

DAWN   
So when we- 

BUFFY   
There's no we. You have a history   
project, remember? 

Dawn looks peeved at this. 

SPIKE   
You did good by saving my corpse.   
That's enough adventure for one night. 

This manages to satisfy her. Somewhat. She drops back down in her chair. 

XANDER   
So about spidy…   
The other, less-deadly-for-us   
method of killing it is? 

WILLOW   
I'd also prefer the non-suicidal route. 

This comes out a bit heavy, and Willow seems to wish she could take it back – what with Buffy's recent brush with mortality. 

GILES   
Kill whoever is controlling the beast. 

ON BUFFY, as she enters take-charge mode. She deals out instructions with a steady beat: 

BUFFY   
Willow & Tara:   
Work up some spells – anything   
that might be useful. A magical   
version of Off would be great. 

Giles:   
Anything you could get on how its   
controlled, how powerful the person   
who raised this might be…   
Who they might be… 

GILES   
There are a few more books I can rifle through. 

BUFFY   
Rifle through 'em   
Xander & Ahn:   
Tactical. That really big spear   
idea… maybe as a backup. 

Spike beams at this miniscule bit of acknowledgement from the Slayer. 

XANDER   
I'll get all carpenter-y. 

ANYA   
(raises her hand)   
Former vengeance demon over here… I'm not   
the weapon-bearing type. Anything else   
to be done? 

Buffy considers this. 

BUFFY   
Help Giles out… you've probably got better insight into   
who the person behind the demon is. 

ANYA   
I do have an impressive resume. 

XANDER   
She does. 

ANYA   
Vengeance is really a simple thing. I can't   
believe I spent so much time at it. 

BUFFY   
If we're lucky, whoever's behind the demon is   
keeping a close eye on their pet monster.   
Tomorrow night, we patrol, and scout out Spike's   
crypt. For now, it's getting late – everyone   
get some sleep.   
(re:Dawn)   
Lets go. School tomorrow. 

DAWN   
(feigns enthusiasm)   
Yay. 

SPIKE   
Buffy? 

Buffy studies Spike… she's been supportive of him thus far, because she more than anyone owes him – BIG TIME. Only now it dawns on her, and she isn't quite happy to be put on the spot. Accommodations. 

BUFFY   
No. No Way.   
SPIKE   
(to the group)   
Anyone hording a spare casket? 

BUFFY   
Fine. With me. Lets go. 

Buffy and Dawn exit the magic box, Spike in tow. He pauses to look back at the other Scoobies, however. 

SPIKE   
(off the Scoobies, awkwardly)   
Thanks. 

The door swings shut while the gang stays silent. 

BLACK OUT 

END OF ACT ONE 


	3. Act Two

* * *

****

ACT TWO 

EXT. SPIKE'S CRYPT – NIGHT 

Establishing shot. The door to the crypt is open a crack once again. Other than that, it's the usual graveyard "doom & gloom" atmosphere. 

INT. SPIKE'S CRYPT – NIGHT 

It's a whole new ballgame inside chateau de Spike. The spider demon's WEB is now fully established, and is slung from wall to wall and across much of the ceiling. Crouching in the shadows lies the beast – a little LARGER than when we last saw him – but more importantly there are now several COCOONS populating the web – vampires, captured by the beast, waiting to be exsanguinated. 

CLOSE ON strands of the web, which can be seen VIBRATING as one vamp regains consciousness. This draws the creature, and we 

WIDEN to see it approach, then hunch down over the unlucky creature. A moan, not a scream, is heard as it drinks. 

P.O.V. through the VAMPS eyes, glassed over and foggy. 

We see the Mosoloth's head – and by some demonic principle, this vamp, like Spike earlier, can see his REFLECTION in the beasts eyes. Perhaps he is seeing it for the first time in years. It isn't a pretty picture. Covered in the silken webbing, drained of blood – a dried up husk really – he watches as the Spider demon rears its fangs – one last low moan, almost a sob, escapes him, then 

SMASH CUT TO 

A view from behind, as the vamp is beheaded and dusted in a heartbeat. The Mosoloth then moves on to another victim as her or she comes to and begins to panic. 

FADE. 

EXT. SUMMER'S RESIDENCE – BACK PORCH – NIGHT 

The camera tracks through the backyard to find SPIKE, sitting on the porch having a smoke. Face some facts – he's not the cancer society's poster boy. 

From behind Spike the DOOR OPENS to reveal BUFFY, who's changed into some casual clothes (whatever those are). Spike doesn't turn when she opens to door, nor when she approaches, nor when she sits next to him. He knows she's there – but for the most part is lost in thought. 

CLOSE ON Spike staring at the sky, for a moment, then 

WIDEN back to a comfortable portrait of the two on the back porch. 

SPIKE   
(after a moment)   
Dawn tucked away?   


BUFFY   
Safe from all things that go bump in the night.   


SPIKE   
I go bump in the night. 

Buffy is put off by this until Spike flashes a wry smile – he's just joshing. 

Another moment, then: 

BUFFY   
Spill it.   


SPIKE   
Spill what?   


BUFFY   
I know you enough to tell you're   
holding something back.   
What, and why?   


SPIKE   
I saw my reflection.   


BUFFY   
(startled)   
In a mirror?   


SPIKE   
In its eyes.   


BUFFY   
Oh.   


SPIKE   
Neat little trick, that. Makes it all the worse.   
Knowing what's gonna happen.   
Watching your immortality stolen from you… 

BUFFY   
How many lives have you stolen?   
You or any other vamp?   


SPIKE   
One too many.   


BUFFY   
One is too many.   


SPIKE   
Can't help what I am.   


Buffy doesn't have a reply for this.   


SPIKE   
Back at the shop… what I said…   
about this not being about me…   


BUFFY   
It is. I got that. 

She's confident in saying it – that much she's figured out for herself. 

CUT TO: 

INT. SPIKE'S CRYPT – NIGHT 

We now see EMILY, inspecting the victims of the Mosoloth. She can't, of course, see the dusted ones – they're dusted after all – but she examines the cocooned lunch-to-be closest to her. 

The spider demon itself is nowhere to be seen, but sounds drift up from the trap door – it's gone below again. 

ON EMILY, as she inspects another victim. She stares back at her – it's a female, yes, and she's awake. She's roughly the same age in appearance as Emily. 

EMILY   
Poor girl. What it was like, to be your age.   
Somn.   
(Romainian, 'Sleep') 

This command must be powered by magic, for her head sags as soon as it is uttered. Emily, however, FLICKERS – SHIMMERS – and her true form is revealed, for just a moment – she's at least thirty years older than she appears. An ELDERLY WOMAN, but without a doubt Emily. 

EXT. SUMMER'S RESIDENCE – BACK PORCH – NIGHT 

It's back to where we left off with Buffy and Spike on the back porch. Buffy's somewhat pissed off now. 

BUFFY   
You knew. The whole time, you knew.   
We could have flushed this thing out,   
taken it out by now.   
What if it takes someone else? An   
innocent? Instead of feasting on vamps   
and doing my job for me?   
(beat)   
Why am I rationalizing with a monster?   


SPIKE   
I didn't know what to say.   


BUFFY   
Suddenly you're ashamed?   


SPIKE   
Not exactly. But.   


BUFFY   
Of course not. You're a vampire.   
(beat)   
But? What but?   
There's not supposed to be any buts…   


SPIKE   
That this thing was brought forth by some   
old gypsy here to take revenge because   
I drained her sister fifty some odd years ago – how   
was I to explain that? Explain, and then beg your help.   
I might be a monster – I am a monster –   
but I know when I've dug my own grave,   
and I'm usually just fine clawing my way out.   
I don't drag fr- …   
(Was he going to say friends?)   
I don't drag a bunch of extra bodies into it.   
'less I'm hungry.   
(pauses, then continues)   
This… For the first time in a century I'm not   
willing to run in swinging blindly. Which means   
I need the slayer. To clean up   
my own mess. I need your help… 

BUFFY   
Sounds like the chip's fried your brain.   


SPIKE   
Maybe. Maybe I just like where I'm at.   
Fighting with you beats fighting you. 

There's a lot of truth to that. Buffy considers it then chooses to move on. 

She's probably had a similar thought herself. 

BUFFY   
So where's this gypsy chick at now? 

SPIKE   
Damned again if I know. 

BUFFY   
She's your victim. You killed her sister.   


SPIKE   
I think it was her sister. I don't rightly know.   
I did what I do. I fed. I'm surprised   
you're not leaving me to the dogs on this. 

There's no doubt that Buffy has considered this. 

BUFFY   
What she's unleashed could kill an   
innocent person. Or a lot of them.   


SPIKE   
What about her? 

BUFFY   
If there's a chance she might back down…   
I won't kill a human being because of   
something you did, Spike. I won't.   
We find another way to take out the   
Mosoloth. Maybe we can convince her   
to call it off. If that doesn't work… whatever   
we can do that will save innocent lives –   
we do it.   


SPIKE   
Gypsy gal seems to have   
forfeited innocence. 

Buffy SPRINGS up, GRABS Spike by the collar, and THROWS HIM against the wall, holding him there. His feet dangle inches from the floor. 

CLOSE on the two of them. 

BUFFY   
I am not easy with this.   
Understand? But what you've done for   
Dawn and I earned a stay of execution.   
So long as you stay on the right path.   
And this one time, because this Mosoloth   
could take innocent lives, I'm bailing you out.   
Just don't think for a minute that you don't   
deserve damnation for your history.   


SPIKE   
(reserved)   
I wouldn't expect any less. 

WIDEN as Buffy drops Spike to the floor. He picks himself up, takes one last drag of his cigarette – amazingly he hasn't lost it, though it's almost dead – and butts it out. Buffy is on her way inside, but turns back. 

BUFFY   
Basement. There's a closet. I left some blankets.   


SPIKE   
Buffy-   


BUFFY   
Save it. Until this is done. 

Reaching inside, she brings out a PILLOW (pink and girlish), which she throws at him. It hits him in the stomach, where he clutches it. He watches her head in a few moments before following himself. 

EXT. SUNNYDALE HOSPITAL – DAY 

Establishing shot of the "hospy", as Spike called it earlier. The sun is just peeking out. It's morning. 

INT. SUNNYDALE HOSPITAL – DAY 

The hustle and bustle of the hospital is in full swing. We open with a wide shot of the admissions desk. There are numerous DOCTORS, NURSES, and PATIENTS milling about. There's no sign that this is the result of anything supernatural – it's just a large hospital in the middle of a busy day. 

Moving up to the desk, we come across an ORDERLY – JUNE, according to her ID Tag, an auburn haired, cheerful girl in her late twenties. There are three other ORDERLIES around her. 

JUNE   
Hey guys, any of you know if   
Becca's in today? 

ON THE GROUP as they give some shrugs and non-committal comments. It's a busy hospital and a busy day – who knows who might have been called in. 

JUNE   
She left her ID Tag at the desk.   
Must have forgotten it when she signed out   
last night.   
An orderly in a white shirt chimes in. 

WHITE SHIRT ORDERLY   
Leave it in the third drawer. It's   
our employee lost and found.   
So to speak.   


JUNE   
Is the person who lost it destined to be   
the one who finds it?   


WHITE SHIRT ORDERLY   
Most of the time.   
But hey, it's an ID Tag, who's going to   
pocket that? 

Fair enough. June heads to the desk, opens the drawer, and tosses it in. 

As she pitches it, we slowly ZOOM IN to see that the photo on the card is that of the girl trapped in the Mosoloth's web. The card identifies her a Rebecca Marback. 

INT. MAGIC BOX – DAY 

XANDER, WILLOW, BUFFY, and GILES circle the table in the magic box. Tara, Anya, and Dawn are notably absent. 

BUFFY   
Dawn's out of school at three.   


XANDER   
Anya and Tara seem to have gone shopping.   
I have a bad feeling about this.   


GILES   
About tonight? A premonition, perhaps?   


XANDER   
Huh? No.   
About what the two of them may be planning.   
For me. Possible wedding stuff.   
  
GILES   
Oh.   
Willow rescues Xander from this thought. 

WILLOW   
So in the meantime, we plan.   


XANDER   
Yes. Plan. Ok, Buffy, Giles – What's the plan?   


BUFFY   
How come I'm always plan-gal?   


WILLOW   
I am – sometimes.   


BUFFY   
Ok, one plan, coming up.   
(beat)   
Wait. No. That would probably kill us.   


GILES   
Go in the back door.   
(off their stares and huh?'s)   
We know Spike finds his way into   
the sewer system from underneath his crypt.   
We know there's a way in – just not how   
to get to it.   


BUFFY   
I really should have thought of that.   


GILES   
We just need to find the blueprints for the crypt.   
Or perhaps the design log.   
Willow, perhaps you could do… that thing   
you do… with the computer.   


WILLOW   
I'll get a hackin' and a crackin'. 

She has her LAPTOP with her, and a CELL PHONE with hookup to get online – and she pulls these out from her bag under the table but pauses before getting very far. 

WILLOW   
But uhh… don't you think the crypt is a bit   
old to have blueprints online?   
I doubt the city has records that far back.   


GILES   
Oh. Right.   
Well then. We know where the   
crypt is centered. If we get the blueprints to the   
sewer system in the area, we just need to find   
an entrance point and then follow the map to   
the crypt. I'm sure the secret hidden entrance   
can't be too hard to find. 

Willow again starts setting up her computer. Plugs the cell phone into the laptop. 

BUFFY   
Uh-huh. Because secret entrances are   
usually clearly marked.   


XANDER   
Or, we could just ask Spike. 

And Willow is thwarted once more. This time, she collapses the screen, unhooks the phone, and pops it all back into her bag. 

BUFFY   
We could do that. 

They really should have thought of that sooner. 

XANDER   
Then we go in the back door – preferably   
with Spike leading the way in case the not-so itsy bitsy   
Spider lays in wait – and then…   
Kill it.   


BUFFY   
Ok. Xander's the man with the plan.   


XANDER   
The man with the plan I am.   


WILLOW   
Like Sam I Am!   
(It comes out sort of lame and obvious)   
Darn. Did I just ruin it?   


BUFFY   
Not at all.   
(to the group)   
We've got the plan down.   
Except the killing it part.   
(re: Giles)   
Did you learn anything more from the books?   
Any great answers from all the rifle'n in   
regards to the demon killing part?   


GILES   
Nothing we didn't already know.   


BUFFY   
Xander, those spears?   


XANDER   
Sharp and pointy. 

WILLOW   
Tara and I have a few spells up our sleeve.   
Sleeves.   


XANDER   
Anya spent some time scanning the books   
with Giles last night.   
(to Giles)   
Either of you come up with who might have   
raised this thing?   


GILES   
The spell seems simple, but we're missing some   
of the ingredients. It's a basic chant,   
but uses several rare powders, mostly found   
in eastern Europe. Although, several bands of   
Gypsies traded them in western European nations   
right through the turn of the century.   


BUFFY   
I'd say Gypsies is a good bet on this one.   


XANDER   
What makes you say that?   


BUFFY   
Call it a hunch.   


WILLOW   
Hunches and premonitions abound today.   


GILES   
If I had the complete spell, I might   
be able to come up with a reversal.   
With Tara and Willow's help.   
Since we don't…   
It's still kill the master, or go after the   
beast itself. 

XANDER   
And risk an acid facial.   


BUFFY   
I'm betting sh-   
(she stumbles over 'whoever', almost saying 'she')   
whoever is controlling it will   
be nearby. We haven't heard any   
reports of a big nasty Spider wandering around   
town attacking people, so we'll have to assume   
it's still in the crypt.   


WILLOW   
Unless it's using the sewer system to   
move about.   


XANDER   
Can it do that? I mean,   
is it small enough? Because if it   
gets too big… You know, big, small,   
either way I don't like the sound   
of this thing. 

WILLOW   
From the picture, its look isn't much better.   


BUFFY   
According to Spike it was just a bit   
smaller than him when he was attacked.   


GILES   
So it could use the sewers without difficulty.   
And there's no way to know how much its fed.   
There might not be any reports, but if no one's seen it…   
People go missing all the time.   
Especially in Sunnydale.   


WILLOW   
What if it's out roaming tonight?   
We don't want to miss it… or do we?   


BUFFY   
We'll patrol the graveyard early tonight.   
Should be some new vamps rising, and this thing   
will be out to get them. That's its nature.   
If it prefers vamps, it'll go there first, and   
wander out in search of mortal snacks later.   


XANDER   
If we spot it?   


BUFFY   
We regroup and go in after it. 

GILES   
Allowing it to feed will allow   
it to get stronger.   
Nor do we know   
anything new about its   
target… or what happens   
after it completes the   
intended task.   


BUFFY   
  
If the whoever is driving this thing   
is near the crypt, we just need   
to draw her…   
(stumbles again, saying 'her')   
or him out. Keep the demon busy,   
and find some way to stop the person   
controlling it.   


WILLOW   
So who will play the role of Little Miss Muffet?   


BUFFY   
Just show me to my tuffet. 

INT. SUMMER'S RESIDENCE – DAY 

The door opens as DAWN returns home – somewhat later than three o'clock, as the sun is already sagging on the horizon. 

CLOSE ON Dawn. 

DAWN   
Buffy?   
You home?   
Sorry I'm late. 

WIDEN. No response. With a shrug she heads for the kitchen, and 

CUT TO the basement door opening right into her. Dawn SCREAMS, SPIKE YELLS. 

DAWN   
CRAP!   


SPIKE   
Sorry.   


DAWN   
(catching her breath)   
Forgot. You. Were here. 

SPIKE   
Yeah, well, Vampires do tend to   
creep up on ya. Glad to see I'm   
not out of practice.   


DAWN   
Sleep ok?   


SPIKE   
Like the dead.   


DAWN   
(meekly)   
Hungry?   


SPIKE   
Not 'less you happen to   
have stored a pint o' the   
red stuff about the house.   


DAWN   
Sorry. Fresh out. 

Dissolve, from the Summers' household in early evening, to: 

INT. SUMMERS RESIDENCE – NIGHT 

We're in the living room, where months before Joyce lived out her final moments. It's been noticeably re-arranged. The couch is gone – no surprise there. New chairs. It's… a little more mystical, than middle class. Everyone is present now, save Spike. TARA and WILLOW are together, as are XANDER and ANYA. GILES stands silently, BUFFY does the opposite – pacing impatiently. DAWN is stretched out on the floor writing in her journal. Xander's been busy – his SPEARS, long, sturdy, deadly looking – lean against the wall. 

BUFFY   
Where's Spike?   
And why isn't that where here?   


DAWN   
He said he had a stop to make.   
Who am I to argue?   


XANDER   
Right. Arguing with the undead gets you   
nowhere.   


ANYA   
You should follow that when   
arguing with me. Though I'm not undead.   
But at least you never win.   


XANDER   
I do. Did. Once. I believe   
it was a Wednesday. 

With this Xander rises from his seat and begins passing out spears – one to Anya, one to Buffy, one for himself. 

XANDER   
Just in case. They'll give us some distance   
if we wind up tangoing with the monster   
instead of the master. 

A knock at the door draws their attention. 

CUT TO the door, as it opens. SPIKE'S head peers around the corner looking in. Seeing the Scoobies, the rest of him appears. 

BUFFY   
Come on in. 

He's already in. 

BUFFY   
Fashionably late?   


SPIKE   
Had to make a stop. 

From the confines of the leather coat he is so rarely without, Spike brings out a hefty, double sided BATTLE AXE, with a spear tip. How he ever managed to conceal it is a wonder. 

WILLOW   
Woah.   
BUFFY   
Impressive.   


WILLOW   
Wouldn't want to be a chicken   
if the farmer had that.   


TARA   
I don't think you'd want to be   
a chicken anyway.   


XANDER   
Being someone's dinner…   
not ranked high on the   
fun scale. 

Spike coughs and looks a little… embarrassed? 

XANDER   
(a bit hurt that his spears have been outdone)   
Where'd you get that?   


SPIKE   
Secret stash. 

He pauses to examine one of the spears casually. 

SPIKE   
Not bad. We set? 

Xander is vindicated by this comment. Hey, an experienced killer complimented his weaponry. 

BUFFY   
Armed and ready. Lets get this   
extermination business   
off the ground. 

She leads the way out, the rest follow, save Giles and Dawn who stay behind. 

EXT. GRAVEYARD – NIGHT 

From the entrance of the cemetery, we watch the Scoobies, looking very much out of place traveling the street armed with spears – and one large battle axe – make their way in, with little chatter. 

They pause at the entrance, and Buffy is once again in take-charge mode. 

BUFFY   
Spike and I will scout ahead.   
You guys wait here… if we see it,   
we'll double back.   


XANDER   
I still don't like this splitting up   
part.   


BUFFY   
We need to keep the beast distracted   
while you guys deal with whoever is   
running the show.   
(re: Willow)   
You sure you can draw them out?   


WILLOW   
Got it covered.   


BUFFY   
We'll be back soon. I hope.   
Unless I find a comfy   
looking tuffet.   
(re: Spike)   
Come. 

They head off leaving the others in wait. 

WILLOW   
I should never have said it.   


XANDER   
At least she doesn't have to wear   
a curly blonde wig.   


TARA   
Or eat curds and weigh. 

EXT. GRAVEYARD – ANOTHER LOCATION – NIGHT 

We're now in a separate section of the graveyard. We see Buffy and Spike doing a good job of hiding – not the usual, painfully obvious job of hiding behind a too-small gravestone. 

CLOSE ON the two of them, heads side by side, behind a thick leafy TREE. Ok, it's not THAT good of a hiding job. 

VAMPIRE 1   
(off screen)   
I couldn't drink another drop. 

We SWING AROUND to find two vamps entering the scene from the opposite side. 

They're the type Buffy usually dusts in seconds. 

VAMPIRE 2   
I can't believe how sweet the red-head was.   


VAMPIRE 1   
Enjoying your first night as a vamp…   
So glad I turned you.   
I sorta missed you. 

ON BUFFY as she reacts to these two. They're both young, probably Buffy's age. New to being Vampires, even the sire (vamp 1). 

VAMPIRE 2   
Should we turn the rest of the old gang?   


VAMPIRE 1   
Well we could. Or eat some.   
Bones owes me an old debt still.   
I'm sure as hell not granting immortality   
to a deadbeat. 

The second Vampire laughs at this, and the first soon joins in, chuckling at his own lame joke. 

From the side we see a blur of motion as the MOSOLOTH SPRINGS into the picture. It has entered between where Buffy and Spike are hidden and where the two vamps were walking. It's now TWICE the size of a human. 

The camera backs away as we hear the screams of the vamps. 

ON BUFFY and SPIKE – they turn away from the tree and head back out. 

ON THE DEMON – a final look, one of the vamps lies beneath its body, covered in webbing, another is crawling away slowly – but we get the distinct impression that he won't make it very far. 

CUT TO: 

Buffy and Spike, tracking shot, as they run back to the others. 

TARA   
We heard…   


WILLOW   
Screams.   


BUFFY   
It's here. It just picked up dinner.   


SPIKE   
Takin' the poor soulless back to its web I gather.   


XANDER   
You sure about-   


BUFFY   
(cutting him off)   
We do this now. 

BLACK OUT 

****

END OF ACT TWO 

Acts three & four will be posted by the weekend...   



	4. Act Three

* * *

** ACT THREE **

INT. SUNNYDALE SEWER SYSTEM – NIGHT 

A TRACKING SHOT follows SPIKE and BUFFY as they make their way through the sewer system towards the back entrance of Spike's crypt. Spike looks perfectly at home, his blacks fading in and out of the darkness in chameleon-like fashion. Buffy looks stealthy herself, but her more colorful wardrobe stands out in the darkness. Buffy's armed with the SPEAR Xander gave her, Spike has his axe hidden away in his coat again. 

ON BUFFY 

BUFFY   
Are we there yet? 

SPIKE   
You didn't tell them. 

BUFFY   
(with emphasis on each word)   
Are – We – There – Yet? 

SPIKE   
Still a ways. 

He pauses for several seconds as they continue forward. 

SPIKE   
They'll go where ever you lead them.   
You know that. Harris, Red…   
They'd walk straight into the flames   
of hell for you. Prolly bring   
marshmallows with 'em. 

BUFFY   
Spike- 

SPIKE   
What's it matter? They know what   
I am. Why not tell them? Xander'd   
love it – Spike gets his. T'would make   
his bloody day. 

He stops as he says this, and looks straight at her. 

BUFFY   
You didn't.   
(pause)   
It doesn't matter. 

SPIKE   
No? Doesn't matter that   
they're saving a Vampire from   
his own victim? Even I   
see the flaw in that. 

He steps into a deep patch in the sewer, kicking up some spray. 

SPIKE   
You're the Slayer.   
You need to look out for them.   
Don't matter how strong   
Will is or how good Xander's   
getting in the fight – you've got a   
Watcher to guide you. They've   
only got you. 

BUFFY   
They've got each other.   
We've got each other. 

We watch them progress a little further, and suddenly the tunnel doesn't seem to be as wet. 

BUFFY   
They're each slayers in   
their own right.   
(pauses)   
And even if they knew – they'd   
still help you. They wouldn't like   
it, but they would. They know what's   
at stake. 

She strides off ahead of Spike. He catches up. 

SPIKE   
Thank you. 

BUFFY   
You've been saying that   
a lot recently. 

SPIKE   
Never had so much reason. 

They reach a split in the tunnel. 

BUFFY   
Which way? 

SPIKE   
Left. 

They head left at a brisk pace. 

BUFFY   
I don't recognize this place…   
Not that sewers in Sunnydale are   
that memorable.   
How far do these tunnels go? 

SPIKE   
To most of the main parts of town.   
Not many cities left with sewers like   
these. Most burgs, a Denflak demon   
couldn't fit through the tubes. 

BUFFY   
Who-flak? 

SPIKE   
Wee little contortionist demon. 

BUFFY   
You're making that up. 

SPIKE   
Am not. Cross my heart and hope to… 

Well, that particular saying doesn't work so well for the undead. 

BUFFY   
Uh-huh. Hope to live? 

SPIKE   
Shh! 

Spike tilts his head a notch. He's picked up on something. Sniffs the air. Buffy makes a face – it's pretty ripe, who wants a better whiff? 

SPIKE   
Company. Vamp. Alone. 

ANGLE ON the passage ahead of them. A worn, beaten looking VAMPIRE stumbles into the scene. He's obviously had a run-in with the Mosoloth. 

He TRIPS and lands at Spikes feet, and begins babbling until Spike silences him. 

SPIKE   
Plug it you soulless imbecile. 

VAMPIRE   
It… It...   
Who are you? 

SPIKE   
Relax. You're amongst friends. 

To emphasize this, Spike morphs into his vampire face. 

SPIKE   
Now then. What happened.   
Quickly, and quietly. 

VAMPIRE   
Something… a big Spider.   
Never seen anything like it.   
It took out three of us.   
Harry and I- 

BUFFY   
Harry? 

What kind of Vampire is named Harry? It's the worst Vampire name ever. Well, except maybe Mort. 

VAMPIRE   
Our sire.   
He… I think it went after him. 

SPIKE   
Where? 

VAMPIRE   
The Graveyard. We'd just   
gotten back from the morgue.   
Knocked off a few of the nightshift   
workers there. Man, I gotta tell   
you, that was hilarious.   
They're all used to the corpses   
coming to, right, so they never   
suspected us coming in the   
front door, and- 

SPIKE   
Right. Fascinating.   
So you fed, came   
down to the yard for   
a jaunt, and Spider-beast   
nabbed three of you. That what I'm   
hearing? 

VAMPIRE   
Yeah. Now it's gone after   
Harry. Gotta love my luck   
though, huh? I mean, yeah,   
Harry's my sire and all,   
and I'll miss him – this one   
time, at this orphanage, lemme   
tell ya – but man, I'm just not ready to   
give up immortality, you know?   
So well, if it's him or me…   
hope he gives it indigestion. 

BUFFY   
(dry)   
Maybe it'll choke. 

The vamp hasn't clued in that she's the slayer. 

VAMPIRE   
Yeah, right, choke.   
Look, you to lovebirds might   
want to high-tail it outta here. 

SPIKE   
We're- 

BUFFY   
Will do.   
Sewers are no fun   
anyhow. 

VAMPIRE   
Yeah, the smell really bites. 

He turns to leave, and as he does, Spike DRAWS HIS AXE, SWINGS, and separates head from body. The vamp never saw it coming, his back being turned. He dusts, the axe is EMBEDDED IN THE WALL. 

CLOSE ON the axe. Spike has trouble getting it out, and Buffy winds up yanking it free. 

SPIKE   
I can't believe his last words   
were "the smell bites".   
When I go, it best be   
a helluva lot better than that. 

BUFFY   
That was… unexpected. 

She means Spike offing the vamp, not the corny last words. 

SPIKE   
Couldn't have him running into   
the others, could we? They've   
got enough on their hands.   
'Sides, it's what you do love.   
Consider that a freebie. 

EXT. GRAVEYARD – NIGHT 

XANDER, ANYA, WILLOW, and TARA are stationed about fifty yards from Spike's crypt. Xander and Anya have their SPEARS at the ready. Willow and Tara have a few books and nothing more. There's no doubt as to which pair is more deadly. 

XANDER   
How long until Buffy and Spike   
reach the crypt? 

WILLOW   
I don't know.   
I was hoping to do   
Some psychic-y stuff, but- 

TARA   
It doesn't seem to work so   
well at this much of a distance. 

ANYA   
Great.   
(it's not)   
How will we know   
when to start? 

WILLOW   
No time like the now. 

XANDER   
What should An and I do? 

WILLOW   
Stay clear. With luck, you   
just need to watch our backs. 

TARA   
Without it, you'll need to poke   
at the big ugly Spider. 

Anya crosses her fingers. 

ANYA   
Please be lucky, please be lucky. 

XANDER   
I don't think that'll work.   
But it's worth a shot.   
Please be lucky… 

His voice FADES into the background as we focus on the witches. Willow leads the incantation. She's holding a BOOK, open faced, rustic looking. The pages FLUTTER by and stop at the spot she needs – on that page is a sketch of a woman (witch) with what looks like a miniature sun rising above her outstretched hand. 

ON WILLOW. 

WILLOW   
Goddess of the morn,   
Resist the pull of nature,   
If only for a moment,   
Hear my plea,   
Bestow upon this cause   
The power of light. 

As she says this, Tara creates a GLOWING BALL OF LIGHT, which RISES up into the air – about shoulder high – and FLOATS there. 

ON TARA 

TARA   
Illuminate. 

The four of them watch, and Anya can't help from chiming in. 

ANYA   
We've seen this before. Is it really   
going to draw this demon-raiser out?   
It's neat and all, but- 

TARA   
Watch. 

Willow, EYES DARK, looks up into the sky – a single sharp nod upwards toward the heavens, determined, forceful even. The ball follows her glance 

WILLOW   
Serge!   
(latin, "Arise") 

EXT. GRAVEYARD – DAY 

With Willow's words, the entire Graveyard is lit, as if the sun was shining brightly. 

It should be night, but… 

XANDER   
Woah. 

ANYA   
Yeah, that'll draw the   
demon-summoner out. 

INT. SUNNYDALE SEWER SYSTEM – NIGHT 

It's still dark in the sewers. Buffy and Spike have reached what looks like a CAVE-IN. The tunnel seems blocked with debris. 

BUFFY   
Sturdy sewers. Xander would   
be mollified. Now what? 

SPIKE   
We're here. 

BUFFY   
Here? Where's here?   
Here's a dead end. 

SPIKE   
It's a hidden entrance.   
Doesn't do much bloody good if   
every sodding demon with a grudge   
can wander in while I'm nappin'. 

As he says this he removes three hefty ROCKS and a piece of PIPE from the debris, which opens a child-sized hole in the wall. He ducks under. Looks around, then ducks back out. 

SPIKE   
It opens up on the other side. 

BUFFY   
Question. How'd the Mosoloth   
manage to re-hide the hidden entrance? 

SPIKE   
Help from its Master? 

BUFFY   
Or it's smarter than the average   
(bear)   
spider. 

SPIKE   
What's it matter? 

BUFFY   
Doesn't.   
Spike tosses another rock or two to the side, making more room for Buffy. 

BUFFY   
Wasn't that great of a hide-y job. 

SPIKE   
You never found it. 

Buffy hesitates. 

SPIKE   
Well, come in already – we   
haven't got all night. 

There's a distinct impression that the VAMPIRE is inviting the SLAYER in – a reversal of the gratitude displayed in "The Gift". 

Buffy steps through, and the camera follows into the darkness. 

BUFFY   
(off screen)   
What the? 

We finally catch sight of the two of them. No, Spike hasn't betrayed her somehow. No, it's not a trap with the Mosoloth lying in wait. 

The tomb is almost completely covered by WEB. There seems to be but one path up towards the trap door. Spike's possessions are almost completely buried in silk. There are several COCOONS down here – completely wrapped, with no way to tell who or what is inside. 

What stands out the most is a white, bulging sack attached to the wall of the tomb – an EGG SACK. 

CLOSE ON the sack. From within, there's movement. 

BLACK OUT 

END OF ACT THREE 


	5. Act Four

* * *

  
**ACT FOUR**

EXT. GRAVEYARD – DAY 

But it's actually night. Or it should be. Instead, it seems like it's noon.   
Except, we SWING AROUND, from a shot of the sunny graveyard, to   
A wall of darkness. Half the graveyard remains cloaked in night, as it should be. 

INT. CRYPT – NIGHT 

FADE IN 

We fade into the scene, and the shot is low to the floor… nothing but web and dust now. It's extremely dark, and from the side – a quick FLURRY OF MOTION. Accompanied by SCURRYING SOUNDS – the beast has moved quickly across the room. We never see it. We only hear the movement, and the SIGH – it just DUSTED A VAMP. 

As the vamp is dusted the camera moves down, seemingly moving through the floor, to: 

INT. CRYPT – TOMB – NIGHT 

Buffy and Spike. They're both staring at the trap door above, standing in the center of the room, the only area not covered in web. The camera angle follows their gaze, which follows the path of the WOODEN LADDER used to enter and exit the room. Both seem unsure of their next move. 

BUFFY   
It's up there.   
ANGLE ON the ladder. 

SPIKE   
Yeah.   
Back to the pair of them. 

BUFFY   
It's feeding. 

SPIKE   
Yeah. 

BUFFY   
It laid eggs.   
How? Did it have a mate?   
Is there two of these things? 

SPIKE   
Just one that I tussled with. 

BUFFY   
So how'd it lay eggs? 

SPIKE   
What am I, Bill freakin' Nye?   
It's a demon. Lets kill   
it then worry bout the kiddies. 

BUFFY   
We need to get up there. 

SPIKE   
(nods to the trap door)   
Only one way. 

EXT. GRAVEYARD – DAY 

Yet again, it should be night. We're on the group now, who form a half-circle around Willow. She's in charge, and their position around her speaks to that. 

XANDER   
Well if I was a magic guy,   
the whole night into day thing   
would have my curiosity peaked. 

TARA   
I am a magic… Gal,   
and it's peaking my curiosity.   
(re: Willow)   
I thought you were just   
going to enlarge it – a big   
bright spotlight dealy. 

ANYA   
It is pretty bright. 

WILLOW   
I improvised somewhat. 

Tara has a bit of a frown at this – she is, after all, the more cautious of the two. 

XANDER   
That's a whole lotta some and what. 

ANYA   
Very impressive. 

XANDER   
Too bad Buffy missed it.   
And Spike. 

ANYA   
But he'd… Oh. I see.   
(changes the subject)   
So now we just wait?   
Maybe we should make   
a lot of noise. Jump around,   
yell a lot? Cause commotion. 

TARA   
Would probably scare whomever off.   
Or make them think we   
were a bunch of kids. 

XANDER   
(defensive)   
Hey, you don't need to be   
a kid to make some commotion.   
Really. 

WILLOW   
We wait and see whose attention   
this attracts.   
PAN to the darkness on one side, where Emily steps out of the shadows. She walks slowly, gracefully, as if her robes were floating around her. Except they are – several scarves and strands of black silk FLOAT ABOUT HER, their ends BOBBING and WEAVING in the air, several SHOOTING OUT now and then in a SNAPPING MOTION – as if they were snakes. We witness all of this from the Scoobies P.O.V. 

XANDER   
Looks like we caught   
someone's eye. 

INT. CRYPT – NIGHT 

CLOSE ON the trap door. It suddenly EXPLODES outwards, and Buffy seems to FLY out of it. Down below, Spike's done the old alley-oop toss. Buffy TUCKS AND ROLLS, coming to a stop in a crouching position. Looks about her, then steps back to the door. A SPEAR comes flying out of the opening, which she catches in mid-air, and then Spike pops his head out. The rest of him follows, axe drawn. 

CUT TO some quick shots of the web, cocoons populating it. 

ON BUFFY. 

BUFFY   
Nice throw. 

SPIKE   
You or the spear? 

WIDEN to include both, surveying the room. 

ANGLE ON a corpse – no head. Looks to be male – flannel shirt. Not to insult Willow's fashion sense. 

ON BUFFY as she takes this in. The Mosoloth's fed on humans, this confirms it. Only, when it decapitates real people, they don't dust. 

BUFFY   
So it has fed on humans 

SPIKE   
Not much you can do for that bloke.   
They're whispering. 

BUFFY   
See it? 

SPIKE   
No. 

BUFFY   
There. In the corner. 

PAN to the left of them… 

FROM SPIKE AND BUFFY'S P.O.V. the beast is hidden in the shadows. As soon as we know it's there, it SPRINGS AT THEM. 

CUT TO 

EXT. GRAVEYARD – DAY 

But it should be- you get the picture by now. 

Willow and Emily seem to be squaring off against one another. With the other Scoobies in the background, it seems like and old-west showdown at high noon. Or sunny midnight. 

ON EMILY 

EMILY   
Most powerful beauty. 

ANYA   
Thank You.   
We swing around to focus on her. 

ANYA   
Oh. You mean her. 

Emily's eyes haven't left Willow, and she pays no attention to the former vengeance demon. Willow's eyes are just as focused on Emily. Once again, her eyes are black. 

EMILY   
Careless beauty with so much power.   
Even one with but a child's grasp   
of the maleficium will have felt this   
miles away. 

WILLOW   
That was the idea. 

EMILY   
You know not what you interfere with.   
The ceremony awaits. 

WILLOW   
Ceremony? 

EMILY   
To call out the Nosferatu… to seek   
justice. To devour the killer. He will   
be drawn out, and welcome me   
into his arms – and I shall   
welcome him into an eternity   
unlike any he could imagine. 

XANDER   
You mean Spike?   
Newsflash, lady, Spike's   
already inside the crypt.   
No need to   
(mimics her)   
"draw him out".   
Just tell your pet spider   
to lay off killing innocent people. 

EMILY   
You aid the fiend?   
Those tasted by the Mosoloth   
reside within it for eternity.   
You shall suffer with them. 

With a motion of her hand – a PUSHING MOTION, fast, deliberate, much like a quicker version of the one used earlier to open the door to Spike's crypt – Xander is sent FLYING BACKWARDS, and lands awkwardly, hitting his head on a tombstone. 

CLOSE ON TARA, for her immediate response. We shift down to her side, as she opens the palm of her hand. Three BALLS OF LIGHT appear, SWIRLING with blue and read, dancing about one another like a juggler's balls. These she HURLS at Emily. 

ON EMILY, who, with another motion – this time a sideways gesture with her arm, as if she were deflecting the balls – deflects them. Only they deflected five feet before reaching her. 

At nearly the same instant, Anya hurls her SPEAR, but misses. 

The entire time, Emily and Willow remain with their eyes locked. Neither has moved their head – not even Emily, when deflecting Tara's attack. 

Now it is Willow's turn, doing a subdued version of her ass-kicking of Glory. Putting both hands forward, BOLTS OF BLUE LIGHTNING shoot out, rocking Emily where she stands. As her body convulses, again her mask of youth is revealed as fraud – we see the old woman underneath. At this Willow stops the torrent, and Emily falls to the ground. 

Anya rushes forward – she's seen something. 

CLOSE ON the AMULET of the arachnid around Emily's neck. 

Anya's hand rips it right off her neck, and we follow her as she retrieves her spear, places the amulet on a gravestone, and smashes it with the butt-end of the spear. 

ANYA   
Ha! Now this I remember.   
ON EMILY (who is still old) 

EMILY   
Foolish girl! You've unleashed it.   
It cannot be controlled now.   
Its spawn will go forth. 

ON THE GROUP, taking in their reactions. 

EMILY   
a cãdea   
(Romanian, "Fall") 

Darkness sets in instantly with this command. 

EXT. GRAVEYARD – NIGHT – CONTINUING 

Emily high-tails it in the direction of the crypt. The Scoobies stay back, wary. Besides which, they need to attend to Xander, which Tara and Willow have already begun. Anya soon joins them. 

CLOSE ON XANDER as he comes to. The others hover around him. 

XANDER   
(wearily)   
Two minutes for boarding, two for   
high sticking and a five   
minute major. 

ANYA   
Huh? Honey? 

XANDER   
That was one hell of a   
bodycheck she threw. 

INT. CRYPT – NIGHT 

Buffy and Spike are fending off the demon as best they can. 

ON BUFFY as she thrusts her spear forward. 

WIDEN to reveal Spike next to her, using his axe (with that convenient spear tip) in sequence with Buffy's motions. She thrusts, pulls back, he thrusts, pulls back. Rinse, repeat. 

CUT TO the door, as Emily rushes in, slams it. 

ON EMILY 

EMILY   
þinere   
(Romanian, "Hold".) 

ON THE DOOR, as a line of light traces the edges of the door, then fades away. We get the picture – the door is sealed. 

Immediately after this come the voices of the gang and pounding on the door. 

Now we take in the whole scene. Buffy and Spike noticed Emily, but they're still busy with the beast. 

BUFFY   
(re: Emily)   
Call it off. If you control it, stop it.   
It's killed people. Innocent people. 

All the while, Spike and Buffy continue to go through the motions of fending off the monster, and thus her speech is labored. 

EMILY   
He is innocent?   
The people of this town,   
who accept the beast amongst   
them? They are innocent? 

BUFFY   
This isn't the way.   
I won't let your need for   
revenge cost lives.   
That body on the floor,   
what did he have to do   
with this? 

EMILY   
Necessary evil.   
William the Bloody – he is   
unnecessary evil.   
To be allowed to roam free-   
It is an atrocity. 

CUT TO Spike, who yells as he is THROWN BACK. The beast has charged forward. It now JUMPS – from low on its legs – landing overtop of Buffy, who is knocked down. She struggles to get the spear up in front of her. 

Spike circles around to the back of the beast, and the final motions go into play. 

SPIKE   
Hey!   
HEY!   
Skip the appetizer,   
legs for brains.   
You want dinner?   
Come get it. 

He draws a package of PLASMA out of his coat – so that stop earlier wasn't just for the axe – and drinks. Messily. He lets blood trickle down his chin. 

ON THE MOSOLOTH – it whirls around, and again crouches on its hind legs. 

  
SPIKE   
HERE, DAMN YOU. 

It SPRINGS at Spike, but as it does this, Buffy is given room to maneuver, and she hurls her spear at its back. 

The spear pierces the Mosoloth's back, and the beast HOWLS. It CRASHES to the floor at Spikes feet, and he's upended. Acid splashes up, and one of Spike's hands are burned. 

Buffy is left to one side of the crypt, Spike, injured, to the other. The Mosoloth, mortally wounded, lies between them. Emily stands near the entrance to the crypt, and cries out as the beast is wounded. 

EMILY   
Why?   
(it's nearly a sob)   
Why, let this monster   
roam free? Who kills my sister,   
for sport. 

BUFFY   
He was a man once.   
Maybe- 

She never gets to finish. Emily has drawn the DAGGER – the one used back in the teaser – and rushes at Spike. 

The injured Spike can do nothing but push the old woman off of him. She stumbles back – right into the waiting fangs of the Mosoloth. The beast, still dying, leaking acid, drinks from her as she screams. In seconds, however, they both CRASH THROUGH THE FLOOR. The acid has eaten right through. 

A cloud rises from the rubble below. 

ANGLE on the ruins below. 

CUT TO: 

the door, which bursts open at last – and the gang spills in, falling over one another and stopping short at the sight of the ruined crypt. 

XANDER   
I believe I speak for everyone   
when I say woah. 

WILLOW   
The Mosoloth? 

BUFFY   
Slayed. And its   
mistress with it. 

TARA   
How? 

BUFFY   
It turned on her. 

ANYA   
I destroyed her amulet.   
She couldn't control it without that. 

WILLOW   
She said something   
about spawn. 

SPIKE   
Down below.   
(coughs)   
Egg sac. 

BUFFY   
Willow. 

WILLOW   
On it. 

A few words that aren't really heard are chanted by the young witch, and flames burst up from below. We never really see much of this however – we're ON BUFFY as she stares at Spike, puzzling over him. He's licking his wounds – not literally – still off to one side. 

SPIKE   
What a bloody mess. 

XANDER   
Looks like you might need   
the skills of a bricklayer. 

Spike considers this a moment. 

SPIKE   
Looks like.   
(re: the group)   
Well. That's all well   
and done.   
You have my gratitude.   
Really. Don't go knockin' it   
neither, I mean it.   
I don't often give it out. 

WILLOW   
You're welcome.   
I think. 

SPIKE   
So what now?   
Out for a nightcap after   
slaying the baddies?   
I'm new to this you know. 

XANDER   
Works for me. 

BUFFY   
You guys go on ahead.   
Check in on Giles and Dawn.   
I'll help Spike…   
(surveys the wreckage)   
tidy. 

As the Scoobies head out, the camera ARCS around and we're left alone with the two of them. 

EXT. SUMMER'S RESIDENCE – NIGHT 

All is well in Sunnydale. Until tomorrow. The calm establishing shot conveys this. 

INT. SUMMER'S RESIDENCE – DAY 

And here's the group. Dawn and Giles are still up of course. 

DAWN   
So she was like, some old   
victim of Spike?   
That's so cool.   
Ok not really.   
But, well, kinda sorta. 

GILES   
(re: Dawn)   
Yes, and now will   
you finally go to sleep?   
I'm sure Buffy will be along   
shortly.   
(re: the gang)   
She wouldn't sleep   
the whole time. I told   
her she had School tomorrow. I   
suppose my parenting skills   
aren't up to par with my   
watcher-ing skills. 

WILLOW   
Watcher-ing? 

TARA   
I think you mean watching. 

XANDER   
Nah, I prefer watcher-ing. 

DAWN   
Hey. I just…   
I'm part of this too you know.   
Whatever this is.   
Can't sleep while sis is   
risking her life.   
Besides, if anyone gets to kick   
her ass it ought to be me.   
Not some nasty demon. 

INT. SPIKE'S CRYPT – NIGHT 

Buffy and Spike are cutting down cocoons from what's left of the web. 

ANGLE ON Spike – he dumps the headless, flannel-clad corpse down into the hole in the floor. 

SPIKE   
He'll fit in well down there. 

BUFFY   
That's disgusting. 

SPIKE   
It's a tomb.   
They usually are. 

That's not what she meant. 

One of the cocoons suddenly starts struggling – Buffy cuts through it with a piece of rock – it's a vamp. 

CLOSE ON the Vamp. 

VAMPIRE   
Hey. Am I glad to see you.   
Free! I'm starved. Harry, by the   
way. Say, aren't you- 

WIDEN as he dusts. Buffy was quick on that one. 

BUFFY   
(finishing his sentence for him)   
the Slayer. 

Another cocoon starts struggling, this time near Spike. He chops it down we the axe he's since recovered. 

ANGLE ON Spike and the cocoon, as he deftly slices open the silk to reveal Rebecca Marback. 

CLOSE ON REBECCA. 

REBECCA   
Am I alive? 

SPIKE   
So far so good. 

BUFFY   
You're fine. It's gone.   
Hurry up and get out of here. 

Once freed, she bolts. 

SPIKE   
Last one. 

BUFFY   
Let me see if I got this.   
You feed on this woman's sister.   
She seeks revenge. Grows powerful   
in the magic department,   
probably travels half the   
world over looking for you. 

SPIKE   
Right. And thanks.   
Again. 

BUFFY   
And she was part demon? 

SPIKE   
Doubt that.   
I mean she could be, you never   
know… her sister was all   
human though. We don't   
feed on demons. 

BUFFY   
I see. So why didn't it hurt? 

SPIKE   
Come again? 

BUFFY   
Pushing her. Into the Mosoloth.   
Why didn't it hurt?   
You had to know.   
And even a little push…   
The chip… 

SPIKE   
Oh. That. 

Spike reaches into his coat pocket and withdraws something. No sign of what exactly, it's clenched in his fist – but it's small. He flips something – SHINY, METAL, a coin (yeah, right)? – to Buffy, who catches it. 

ON BUFFY'S HAND. It opens. We see the chip resting in her palm. 

SPIKE   
That hasn't worked in days. 

BLACK OUT

**END OF SHOW**

_ Sorry for the cliffhanger ending... couldn't resist. I guess it makes the tale more AU than I'd hoped. The next fic (not a sequel, but related) will be posted on fanfiction.net soon, or check my site (http://frawley.cjb.net)._


End file.
